Guardian dream demon
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: Bill didn't want to die, he was desperate! so... slipping into a different dimension and getting caught up in another light and dark battle was probably to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

Bill's eye was wide as he looked desperately around the living room in Stan's mindscape. "No, No, NO, NO!" Stan made a comment to him, and it went right through him, his next words came out in a mad rush, survival was all he cared about at this point. "LET ME OUT OF HERE, LET ME OUT!" He tried to tear a gap in the mind scape, with the bright fire closing in on him he couldn't focus enough. "No, why isn't this WORKING?!"

His Mind fading away, he tried bargaining with him, but his form began shifting madly and he couldn't hear Stan's response, from crazed doodles, ancient statues, to a truly achromatic form, his lifetime flashed by. Stan smiled grimly, as he landed a would be killer punch on the dream demon. His panicked eyes scanned around, and painfully he forced himself into a one dimensional form, seeing a miniscule crack opening in the mindscape. He didn't know where it would lead, out would be best…

As he flew through the rift in reality he began recognizing parts of it. Symbols scattered on the walls, and a thick beam of light connecting everything. He slowly stretched out into a more suitable form ready to greet his summoner when he fell into the dimension he was being summoned into. Realizing that he'd been saved from certain mental destruction, his eye grew distant. He would owe his summoner a dept, of life.

White gave way to a tall office, trinkets littered the desk in the centre, and bookshelves lined one side of the almost circular room. Looking down, he threw away his vague blurred form, for his pyramid like one. Eye glinting, he tipped the room to the old man looking up at him. "Hi there, names Bill. Bill Cipher, nice place you got here."

The old man smiled, and a sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Hello, Bill Cipher, I am Dumbledore, I was looking for a guardian spirit."

Bill laughed "I'm not exactly a guardian spirit, but sure! I'll protect if you offer the right stuff, smart guy!"

Dumbledore seemed a little nervous, but replied with a steady voice and smile, "I offer a human body to inhabit and a property full of deadly plants in Whitby to you, in return for guarding a boy by the name of Harry Potter for at least one school year." Bill detached his arms and picked up the body with them, turning it around thoughtfully, thinking about the offer. A 3D form to inhabit, and poison to get back at the Pines with?

He stared at it for a while, then made another hand appear and reach to shake Dumbledore's hand. "You got yourself a deal!" Then, cackling, he jumped into the body, listening as his voice adjusted smoothly to it. He grinned, opening the puppet's eyes. "Well, this is pretty neat~!"

Dumbledore smiled, nerves abandoned. "You can rest wherever you want for the first night, but I would like you to sleep in the same Dorm as Harry Potter and attempt to befriend him on the train tomorrow morning…?" Bill waved him off, stretching the puppet's- no, _his_ three dimensional limbs. "Sure, whatever, it's just so _good_ to be 3D for once!"

Dumbledore shook his head amusedly, and gestured toward the door. "Explore if you like, but remember that Human bodies get tired if they stay awake too long."

 **Phew, that's a bit shorter than I planned but at least I finally got it done. Tell me what you think, and whether you want me to continue in a review! Criticism is appreciated~!**

 **Don't anything, give Hirsch your hugs, not me.**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bill groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He had tried to sleep, but in the puppet it was uncomfortable and he couldn't seem to stay asleep for more than an hour at a time- but at least no one could say he hadn't tried to look after the body! Blinking, he looked around the place he'd chosen to rest in- a quiet corner of the corridor. He hadn't seemed to be able to find any of the towers, or the dungeon, which students rested in.

Sighing, he pushed himself up- recognising the refreshing ache of pain in a cricked neck as he stood up. On a side next to him sat a note in jade writing. Frowning, he picked it up- then noticing the strange thing his face did, Bill smoothed it into a blank expression as he read it.

'Bill Cipher, if you recall I asked you to meet with Harry Potter on the train to begin your task- and befriend him as well possibly, ?' Looking at it, it seemed easy enough a task. Probably just some preteen mortal with no sense of humour like Pine Tree or Six Fingers. Shrugging the puppet's shoulder's- he should probably think of them as his since he would have them for a year. OK then, shrugging his shoulders, Bill spoke. "GNIHTYNA!"

One underwhelming whirl of colour later- Bill was in a train with some new clothes and bags lying on a seat next to him. Leaning over awkwardly, he slipped into the clothes and placed everything in the luggage rack, an insane grin adorning his face all the while. He was a demon from a different dimension after all- befriending a human would be easy as taking teeth from a deer!

He sat down, remarking at the softness of the seat- and looked around the compartment- Harry Potter would likely come on the train and he could reserve seats well enough. Of course- the corpse in the corner of the compartment would add some lovely décor to the meeting!

Still grinning- Bill snapped his fingers. Nothing happened for half a second, then a Journal with a 2 on it popped into existence on his lap. Annoyed, he sighed. _So the puppet hinders my powers… annoying- but not a hinderance._ Frowning, he flipped through it to the page on Wizards and Witches.

 _Wizards and witches are a powerful race in most cases- with some of them being evil and some not, they can prove to be a dangerous encounter. Weaknesses are unknown- but many rely on a wand and are very vulnerable to human emotions- as they are merely a different breed of human rather than a separate species. They tend to have strong internal politics and have been known to enslave every other species or kill them, with truces coming decades to centuries after the initial meeting._

Leaning back, Bill smiled. It was still odd- having a mouth to smile and talk with, but he quite enjoyed it, for all that it made him feel uncomfortable and trapped. Suddenly- a redhead pulled open the compartment door- and he blinked surprised- and was about to leave, when Bill stopped him on a hunch. "Are you looking for a seat?" Internally cringing at his echo-less voice- he kept up his grin. "There are plenty here, if you would like one." A bushy-haired buck-toothed girl came into view.

"Don't be rude Ron, Harry, he just offered us some seats! Come in." Ron slouched his way to a seat on the far side of the compartment from the dream demon and Bill's smile fell a little. Harry, however, moved to sit close to Hermione but only seemed a little wary of Bill.

Hushed conversation began in the compartment, and Bill got the journal back out. Slowly, the tense atmosphere faded away into eased conversation from the trio of summertime horrors. Bill had to hide his laughter by burying his nose in Ford's journal pages on summoning himself and other demons. _Mass murderer problems and inflating an annoying family member? Try possessing a preteens body!_

The group still seemed tense with him around, and Hermione gave a pleasant smile in his direction. "So, what's your name?" Bill smiled, careful not to get to the freaking out point of insane grins like his normal one, and replied. "I'm Bill Cipher, came over here to-" _I probably shouldn't say protection of a student so…_ "Study British magic, I'm from the States. All over." Hermione instantly perked up, and was about to interrogate him further, when a chill came over the compartment.

Shivering, Bill snapped his fingers and conjured some bluebell flames for warmth, pointedly ignoring the one second delay. If his charge died of frostbite- that would be the most embarrassing thing to go back with- he'd kill anyone who mentioned it of course… Eyes focusing back into reality, he realized everyone was looking at him oddly, and even the corpse _(was it a zombie? Its flesh wasn't peeling off…)_ joined in the staring game.

Shrugging, he spoke quickly. "It's cold- no one else thought to bring some warmth or light- now that it seems dark? So I did." laughing at their faces, his face eased into a relaxed expression- then suddenly tensed. Zombie man also seemed tense, and he stood up, brandishing a stick at the compartment door. Bill could feel another demon around here, several in fact, and they seemed like the soul sucking kind not even the nice polite types who struck a deal!

Frowning, he stood up as well, and a gasp escaped him when he saw the foul creature enter his sight. _A Joythief?!_ Being rare as they were- he'd never encountered one. All Bill knew, in his half paused state of mind, was that they loved dream demons- as the dessert. Gulping, he backed up, and realized that he wasn't the only one trying to hide from it where he could- though Harry had fainted.

The beast looked him dead in the eye, not the puppet's ones, his. Then it smiled a sucking grin through its tattered teeth with a warped distortion to its howling whisper coming through as consequence for its sick smile. „Traum Teufel ... Wie gehts du? Fur wenn uberhaupt du bist meine Dessert, du mussen sein so Traurig! Damit dass wird mein Hungrig ermorden!" Terrified, Bill backed up. "Come on, uh… Schlecht Abkommen, Schlecht Abkommen!? No- what are you- AAAAAHHHHHH!" Bill keeled over onto his knees, screaming bloody murder for all he was worth as he sunk into unconsciousness from it trying to tug him out of his puppet by force.

All Bill could feel was being squashed back to the second dimension, along with pain. Pure, unimaginable, pain of every type- in _his_ body, not a puppet or something else. He could only see the blue fire that licked around his body. He heard only the calm, human laughter of Pine Tree standing over his body as he carved an eraser into his body, rubbing out his thin flesh and entire existence. The only thing Bill truly knew at that point was that he was flat- he was never going to see forward again, only left and right and up and down and the crushing sensation of not being able to move another way. Constantly being forced to follow a crowd in that he can't get out of the stupid place he was formed in!

The Dementor grinned a tasteless smile, as it breathed in his fear. "DEINE ANGST IST köstlich!" It returned its stretched out hand which had laid on Bill's shoulder with a screech as a strong whitish silver creature bounded up to it and began slicing into it with evident purpose. With an annoyed glare, it retreated with a harsh yell of unintelligible language, and flew out of the train.

Bill remained unconscious for a small while after it had gone, but woke up not too long after Harry had. "Flat…" he shivered, and nearly jumped out of his skin (literally) when he felt a hand land upon his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the man he'd presumed to be a corpse or zombie, smiling at him and holding out a piece of strange brown material. Blinking, he focused his eyes on it, recognition dawning in them. "Chocolate…? How will that help a Joythief attack?"

The man barked out a quick laugh, and pulled him up. "Joythief? Apt name, but they're called Dementors here, and the chocolate? It just does trust me, or us!" Hermione and Ron nodded quickly, and Harry took a second, but he joined in with the agreement. Nervously, Bill took one. He'd never properly eaten anything before in a body...

Casting his memory back to when he could swap dimensions with ease, he focused on how people ate this sort of food. He put it to his lips, opened them and popped it in, quickly shutting it and deliberately ignoring the strangely pleasant feeling that lingered in his mouth long after he'd swallowed it.

Smiling nervously- he got up from the ground and made to sit down, but someone was already sat there before Bill. Blinking he wondered if he'd travelled into an alternate universe- but quickly shook the thought out of his head. No one looked too different… The kid, for he was young, stood up quickly and moved next to Harry in a seat. "I'm- uh- Neville… that's Luna Lovegood over there."

Luna was staring at him, straight through to him. "You have a dream demon around you…" Surprised, Bill pretty much jumped ten feet in the air. Luckily he was saved by the others laughing at her. "Don't worry too much about it, she says crazy things!" Ron spoke. Bill joined in the laughter with his insane one, and no one really seemed to notice.

 **Whoo! Who said I couldn't get it done- huh? HUH?! Well, here it is. 1 week after the first chapter- you guys- all of my wonderful followers and favouriters, and especially the reviewers, get to see this next chapter! Review, favourite, and if you really don't have time at least follow, because this is kind of on the backburner for some things but it can go forward.**

 **Also, I changed up the language the dementors use (anyone gonna guess my headcanon for dementors?) on a wonderful review from 'Guest' for this chapter, which pushed me to research and get off my Google Translate using butt. If there's any problems with it again, 'Guest' please mention so in the next chapter!**

 **Ahem! enough self advertising and begging, updates are on Fridays, and last but not least, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping outside the train, Bill was immediately assaulted by sheets upon sheets of driving pellets of rain and ice. Shuddering, he made his way quickly through the crowd, trying to shake Luna's words out of his head by focusing on the strange- and remarkably funny, pained feeling he got when the rain hit an exposed bit of skin. Which was a lot. Shuddering, he opened the door to the first carriage he came to, and was met by a sneering blonde.

"And who might you be? I'm Malfoy." Bill nodded politely, and replied. "I'm Bill Cipher, from the states." The child's eyes lit up. "You were named after the nightmare god?" Bill almost burst out laughing, but hid it still, thinking up a quick response. "My Family worshipped him for centuries, and still practice his magic- of course I was!" Malfoy seemed almost bashful at this point. "Cipher, I wish I could offer you a place in my carriage but it's full already… Can you make the world tip with your hat like they say, or conjure the eraser flames- or, or…!"

Bill grinned up at him and didn't say a thing as he lit his hand aflame, waving the fiery limb in a goodbye as he walked to the next carriage- which was thankfully empty. _So I'm considered a god here by some…? That will be useful, especially that... fanboy._ Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers to make the Journals appear, and spent the rest of the ride there studying Ford's portal designs- or he would have, were it not for a sinking feeling and the oppressive claustrophobia he'd felt in the train returning.

Looking up, he saw the hooded Joythiefs eyeing his carriage, but they were obviously there as a show to enemies, and not to search and destroy again. He practically screamed in frustration- he could turn the deal off like he had the one with Gideon, but that would mean losing a dimension he could take over and this wonderful puppet! And the Dumbledore man didn't seem to know what Joythiefs really ate, beyond emotion and souls, so he was unaware he basically summoned a stag to protect someone in the middle of a forest of wolves. Useful, but it'd probably die first.

Shuddering, he snapped the Journals away, standing up ready to jump out when the carriage finally stopped. Immediately, he sighed, and hopped out, only to be immediately swept up in a crowd, pretty much knocking him over. Fuming, Bill gave a few people bright blue hair that would fade by the next evening, as he barged his way back into the crowd, severely annoyed. He'd played the nice card long enough, and with his charge out of the way he was fair ready to murder anyone who crossed his path. Someone in a green uniform bumped into him, and he subtly replaced his ears with cats ones.

He would only notice later, anyway. Still fairly tense and annoyed, he blamed hormones, he stalked his way through the crowd, occasionally snapping his fingers at someone who'd bumped into him. So it was in this state, nervous and with his demon magic at his fingertips, that he gave the Weasley twins fluffy twin tails for both of them when they tapped on his shoulder just before they entered the hall.

Laughing they pulled him aside, much to his disconsternation. Thoroughly freaked and annoyed he yanked his hand back. "Who the heck are you…?!" Still breathless from laughter, the twins spoke in turns. "When we got off our carriage,"

"We had a ton of prank stuff,"

"To use on wickle secondies,"

"Imagine our surprise,"

"When someone else"

"Beat us to it!"

As the Weasley twins broke off once more in laughter, Bill gave them an odd look, slightly amused and alarmed at the strange, and unusual if he recalled human habits this century correctly, behaviour. "What do you want?"

Leaning against a tree, they finally began to speak sense.

"I'm Fred, and-"

"I'm George, and we-"

Speaking in sync finally, they finished their statement. "Wondered if you'd help us out in some pranking?" Bill's eyes lit up at the idea of another deal- then nearly hit himself. _If I take these twins childish deal… it might interfere with my main deal but- it sounds so fun! Besides, he didn't seem to know what I really was beyond the fact that I could be summoned and made a deal with…_

Groaning, Bill dropped down, and the twins did a comedic drop with him. "Come on, it won't interfere that much with your schooling-"

"Since you're a natural and all, so…"

"Do we have a deal?"

Holding their hands out grinning at Bill, they stood up without breaking eye contact. Annoyed, Bill nearly slapped both of their hands away, but slowly a smirk slid onto his face. _I could take their Deal- it really wouldn't interfere with my main one, and I could use it to help with it!_

"We have a deal! I will show you all my skill at the… feast." Grinning, the twins linked arms with him and they loped off towards the feast, catching up with the last stragglers as the prankster trio of twins and a demon laughed together.

LINEBREAK

Bill sat at the table, sandwiched between Ron and Neville, with the twins sitting across from him. He flashed them a quick smirk, and clicked his fingers for the second to last time during the meal. Nothing seemed to happen, but when Dumbledore got up to speak the only sound that came out was a roar. Shocked, and obviously impressed the twins went to congratulate him, a quieter version of the roar came out instead.

Suddenly, panicked crying drew from all of the students and the staff as they realised what had happened. All you could hear was mad raven crowing, the soft snuffling growls of badgers, aggressive hissing and roars. Bill fell back, laughing in the strange growly roar his voice had become. Then, just for kicks he added a thin layer of weirdness over the room to see what would happen. People started getting cartoon thought bubbles and speech bubbles over their heads.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff was trying to fix it frantically- blaming the Weasley twins for it in their bubbles. Laughing, Bill handed each of them a marker pen. He loved this particular type of weirdness for the flexibility of it- it made the world echo the cartoon dimension and anyone with a steady supply of ink could make anything, as the Twins were discovering to their glee.

In all the Chaos, no one noticed one blonde slytherin with enough charmed hair gel to put a Yu Gi Oh character to shame staring awedly in Bills direction with nothing but a pentagram in his bubble. He was, after all, only one of the few around with only one symbol in his bubble.

 **WOO! I am SO glad I got this done- the last bit really didn't want to be written. So anywho- I would like to thank:**

 **Miss DNL**

 **Ultima-Owner**

 **ThatOneJay123**

 _ **JadeKnight**_

 _ **Guest**_

 **Because they reviewed! To everyone else who followed or favourited- a massive thanks to you guys too! I update on or before Fridays each week, so don't worry too much about updates if it hasn't been a week since the last one. Just Chill guys, JadeKnight... You made me feel kind of like one of those mean people who leave their followers hanging for ages- and that made me update faster you awesome Guilt-Tripper!**

 **Have a wonderful life- don't end it too soon,**

 **BCoH signing out~!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next time anything of particular interest happened was on the night of the first Divination lesson. Of course, there was the small problematic interactions as Bill got used to mimicking Human Behaviour in an environment where (unfortunately) he couldn't stick forks in his arm if he got bored. Ah well, but you don't want to hear about that, do you?

Bill, being Bill, was of course disconcerted by sleeping and had put it off properly due to his initial inability to do so properly. But, as human bodies do need to rest, Bill eventually fell to sleep in the puppet, head drooping before panic could truly settle in for the last time. It was to his surprise when he slipped into the in-between realm rather than an uncomfortable and unmanageable dream which he was usually subject to.

Gasping in shock, he sat up, completely at home in the bizarre broken surroundings that mimicked the 2D realm so well. He looked down, and nearly flipped the world in excitement when he saw his good ol' triangle body had returned- if only temporarily. Cackling with insane joy, he floated around, exploring with curiosity- and was surprised when his twirling cane hit an invisible barrier of some kind.

Curious, he tapped it again, and it rippled, revealing the symbols of demise for him. Almost flinching back in shock, Bill pondered what it could mean. He had been summoned to, or just naturally visited the in-between realm. Did that mean he could influence those in his home dimension, and Gravity Falls? Shrugging, he tapped again to clear up his vision and leaped into the pine tree door, finding surprisingly little resistance.

Shaking his…. Head section, Bill looked around him, floating curiously around. He was in a large room where most of the doors had thick, unbreakable chains with no visible locks around them except for about a dozen where they were unbound, with small letters scratched onto their marble like surface. Frowning in confusion, he floated closer to one of them. Reverse was scratched on it, with Monster and Depravation sitting next to it. He stuck his head in the one named Reverse, and saw Gideon singing in front of a herd of unicorns with a Pine Tree hat on his head. Blinking, he pulled back from that door, floating over to the first one.

Gravity was done, in inviting cursive on this one, and as he floated through, he was instantly noticed amidst the grey world made of book structures. Dipper, he was slightly relieved (not that he would admit to it), seemed completely normal. Right down to his angry, slightly squeaky, ranting voice. "Bill?! What the heck are you doing- you died!" Laughing, Bill did flip the world this time, and caught the falling Dipper by the hat, placing him on the Shack's upside down patio roof, which was now more of a floor. "You're dreaming Pine Tree- and I escaped to another dimension! Fun, huh?"

Dipper finally got over his shock, and replied in a stilted voice. "I don't want you here, Bill! Can't you just leave me alone!? You surviving is bad enough- and now you have to ruin my first day back at school even more by giving me a nightmare…!" Bill flipped the world back to normal, scooting over to a freaked out Dipper who had just regained his orientation.

"Pine Tree- I don't want to die! But seriously…? You just wasted two entire speech scenes and camera cuts ranting- at least be irrational!" Dipper looked at him slightly afraid and freaked out at the same time. "You want Irrational, fine!" A bit of concentration later, and Bill was chased out by a purple dragon. Once Bill was gone, Dipper sunk into himself, thinking on the dream demon's strange words.

Bill, of course, was unaware as he gleefully swooped to the last door which a thin lightning bolt was etched over the name of. Frowning as best he could, he gently pushed it open. Bill blinked. He was half expecting it to be some other bizarre version of his home again. Instead… Harry Potter was blinking confusedly at him from where he was- holding a floating fat woman?

Oh, Bill knew he shouldn't be that amused, but the way it looked! He fell backwards laughing insanely.

He nearly spoke, then thought better of it- realising that his voice would be recognised, and used picture/text speak instead. "Hello, Pine tree!" Harry seemed pretty freaked out. "Am I dreaming…? Or are you some sort of hallucination.

Bill floated over to him laughing madly. "Your dreaming, kid! I won't hurt you, but have you seen anything like me before? Maybe in a circle?" Harry shook his head confusedly, and Bill swapped his eye for a grinning shark mouth and backed out of the dreamscape, laughing all the way. Until he got pulled into reality by the sharp feeling of waking up. Grumbling, he flopped over into his pillow.

Harry woke up not much later, and immediately headed down to the common room to mull things over, but he was surprised to find Ron and Hermione already down there. "What are you guys doing up?" He questioned, still reeling over the strange triangle he'd dreamt of.

Ron shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." Hermione nodded at him. "Me too, came down here to start on the essay I got yesterday." Harry frowned, suddenly remembering the triangle's strange words. "Hey, you guys ever seen a weird triangle guy in a circle?" Hermione's eyes grew distant, and interrupted Ron's apology with a yell. "To the library!" Ron grumbled about it being half 5 but they all set off anyway, minds distracted from their sleeplessness for once.

 **Woo! got this done quicker than I expected, but hear you guys go!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **ThatOneJay123**

 **Miss-DNL**

 **ultima-owner**

 _ **Carmancia**_

 **You guys gave me the inspiration to get this done so thanks again for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Remember to tell me what you think, and yes. I am building up a plot. *sticks tongue out* I haven't done this (plot building- that is) before, so let me simmer in my wonderful feeling of success (but feel free to shoot me down too). Reviews are like food for me! My amazement and joy that so many people are following and favouriting (as well as reviewing) goes out to you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bill stumbled out of bed just as his 'get ready' alarm spell started blowing weirdness bubbles at him. Annoyed, he clicked his fingers to turn it off, acutely aware of the drain he could feel from it. Expressionless, he began getting ready as he pondered his strange existence with this deal he'd made. He could access his powers- but only through the 'magic' that existed in this dimension, and he was beginning to actually try and fit in to a place he had a mild urge to eradicate! Lovely, and annoying at the same time.

Bill sighed, and ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed his schedule from the side. A quick glance to the slip of paper revealed that he had divination lessons first. _Well, that's just going to be lovely, seeing as I already have precognition!_ He grumbled to himself as he climbed down the Gryffindor tower stairs, with heavy bags draped over his body. Still a strange thought. Shuddering, he snapped some breakfast into the stomach of his puppet to avoid the damned emotion causing environment of the great hall!

Sighing, he popped open the latch to the attic where the class was held- and paused. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately. Sighing was an action humans did to express displeasure or annoyance… Did that mean his puppet, his current body it seemed, was taking control of his emotions as well…? He held back a sigh, determined to remain rightfully insane as he pulled himself up.

Of course, it was just his luck that the moment he fully got himself into the attic, a straggly old lady was peering at him uncomfortably close. Yelping, he fell backwards onto the still open latch shutting it with his weight. "You are different, I sense…" Bill raised an eyebrow, and tried to hide his alarm as he walked to a chair with his legs feeling like jelly.

The lilting voice carried over to him once more. "We are doing tea leaves this term, collect a cup and make tea. You can start drinking yours while the others arrive…" Trailing off at the end, the teacher gave Bill one last persistent look and seemed to give up, going to arrange the teacups and tealeaves better.

Bill let out a breath he didn't realized he'd been holding, and drank all the tea in one go, quietly giggling at the burning sensation down his throat. When he began feeling tealeaves he clamped his mouth shut and swilled what remained around… His cipher wheel lay at the bottom, blurred but recognisable and numbers slid up the side in a strange.

"20-8-5 18-1-20 9-19 14-15-20 23-8-1-20 8-5 19-5-5-13-19…" Bill whispered, reading aloud. He then proceeded to nearly jump out of his skin when Hermione plonked herself down next to him. The rest of the class had filed in while he had been distracted, it seemed, and she was calmly sipping her tea now, looking at him.

Bill's eyes flickered to her neck, noting a chain, before Trelawney distracted the class (himself included) by speaking. Her speech seemed fairly in order, with a few subtle death threats or jokes woven into it, it seemed. She set the class to work decoding tealeaves and Bill almost scoffed.

Hermione pulled his mug over to her side of the table, and began muttering to herself as she leafed through the textbook. "Eye of providence, light… luck and knowledge. Shooting star's luck too-" She didn't finish the sentence because Bill was glaring at her. "Don't finish that, Glasses. I appreciate this class- but not my future being public. Take notes, and ask if you're stuck on a symbol… but don't read aloud…!"

By the end of Bill's minor speech Hermione's expression had changed from amusement at his apparent nickname, to annoyance at his over-reaction to her habit. She huffed, "I was only trying to be nice by sitting over here anyway, why are you so bothered about your future? Fine! You analyse my tealeaves then, if you're so smart."

Bill practically keeled over from laughter when he looked in her mug. "Do you want to hear yours, then?" Hermione nodded distractedly while she perused the book looking for meanings of a llama or horse symbol.

After a small struggle to get his laughter under control, Bill spoke with a slightly mad lilt to his voice. "Glasses, one lens has 13 in it. Knowledge but bad luck is what you'll get it from. Yin and Yan along the side, so you're going to have to re-evaluate some opinions probably, oh and the Glasses have Pine Tree and Question mark on top with Pentagram under the whole thing. Wow. Haha, _that_ 's gonna be interesting to see how it plays out~!"

Hermione scoffed at him. "Plays out? Even if they did mean anything- Divination is useless for actual foretelling, and your book isn't even open!" She huffed, and moved her soft chair around so she was facing her groups table where…. Trelawney was doing dramatic whispering? Interesting.

Bill pulled his deep plush chair over as well, silently of course. "The falcon my dear… you have a deadly enemy." Bill was lucky Hermione spoke at that instant because he was trying to cover up his laughter, since it was probably him or Pentagram as the enemy if the circle held true in this universe. _It's way harder than I thought it would be to get close enough to my protectee to see what I'm supposed to be protecting him from for a whole year…. Wait- what?_

His brain had just caught with Hermione saying everyone knew that Harry had an enemy, when she carried on her statement. "Well they do, everyone knows about Harry and You-know-who." Bill had to hold himself back from headbanging at this point, in hopes of hearing more. The teacher made no reaction at all, though that could be considered a reaction, and merely turned the cup around some more.

"The Club, dear dear… this is not a happy cup. A Skull, danger in your path, my dear." Bill's human brain insisted on not letting him make the snarky remark his demon brain had decided on, as he stared with a mixture of annoyance and awe at the seer. She turned once more, and Bill decided to see what would happen next, out of curiosity to see if he still could. He clapped his hands over his ears just in time for a shrill shriek from the teacher to leave an effect similar to a flash grenade over most of the class.

She began doing a strange thing (in Bill's eyes) at that point. Trelawney's eyes closed and she slumped in a chair and pulled her hand up to her face, shocked words escaping from her mouth. Bill focused and caught the last words, still confused about her odd behaviour. "No, don't ask me…" Of course, being a dream demon, Bill had to break the thin ice instantly. "Don't ask _what,_ Professor?"

Professor Trelawney opened her eyes slowly focusing solely on Harry, almost dramatically- and spoke in a whispery voice. "My dear, you have the grim." Bill's face suddenly became deadly serious recognising the death omen, and the class went silent with choked horror.

Harry seemed confused, "The what?" Trelawney gasped in shock before replying. "The Grim, my dear! The grim! The giant spectral dog that haunts graveyards… My dear boy, it is an omen, the worst omen- Of death!"

As one, the classes attention shifted to Harry- except Hermione, who got up from her seat and picked up the cup, frowning. After a small pause, she spoke, "I don't think it looks like a grim." Bill snorted, and mirrored Trelawney's physical reaction to those words with a vocal one. "Hermione- one. You have been here for exactly one lesson, learning something which you scoff at and is normally an inherited gift. This world is strange, certainly, but Omens _are_ Omens here,"

He paused to take a breath before carrying on, "Not a sheep. Not a wolf. A Grim. See it's bones poking through with the lighter coloured tea leaves?" Trelawney nodded approvingly at Bill, and added her two cents. "The young man is right, dear, forgive for saying so but I perceive very little aura around you… Class dismissed."

If looks could kill, the class would have been a smoother pile of ash than Bill could make himself at that point. Bill's confidence in the lesson everyone else was unsure in certainly didn't go unnoticed by the golden trio, but only Hermione truly filed it away for later _Ca_. Whispers about Bill began making their way around the school, friend to friend at that point, and the next lesson, of course, wasn't going to go as smoothly…

 **Oh WOW! This is out a bit later than I hoped, 1 day later, but It's also a bit longer than the others by about 500 ish words. To Carmancia… I want to say thank you for reviewing- and I can't really spoil too much for you because I do have a plan for most everything involving everyone (But it does include both Dimensions a bit)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **BloodDeathandMisery (why is your name** ** _that?_** **)**

 **ThatOneJay123**

 **ultima-owner**

 **Miss-DNL**

 ** _Carmancia_**

 **All of you guys kept me motivated through the week- these take a lot of time but I love your support and it keeps me going even when I only want to write a few sentences at once.**

 **If you have criticism, please feel free to give it- but keep in mind that this has a PLOT so it's not mindless chapters produced weekly to get through a deadline.**


End file.
